


Out of Laughing matters.

by SayaYamabuki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Hospitals, Poppin' Party - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaYamabuki/pseuds/SayaYamabuki
Summary: When Tae is involved in a car accident, the members of Poppin' party are left to make some difficult decisions.





	Out of Laughing matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter had a dream about Tae dying and I just had to it to 'em.

Anxiety – That’s the only word that could describe their combined feelings at the moment. None of them wanted to speak, none of them even knew what to say. Rimi occasionally glanced at the two girls next to her, trying to think of something to lighten the mood a little, but nothing seemed to come to mind.  She only grew more and more anxious as the hospital came into view. It wouldn’t be long until they arrived.

Kasumi wasn’t as chipper as usual, Arisa was mindlessly staring out the window and Saya hadn’t even looked to the backseat once. The situation was grim, they knew that, but was there really no way to ease their worries? Before Rimi could even mutter out an ‘I’m sure she’s fine!’ They had arrived at the hospital and all of them trickled out of the bakery van. Saya’s father joined them, continuously pressing a hand down on the shoulder of his little girl to offer her comfort.

They silently made their way to the E.R , expecting grim news. Yet, at the same time they all held onto that glimmer of hope that Tae was all right. That it was all just a big mistake and she jumped in front of that car to save a bunny and everything was fine. They all held onto that hope and yet…

As soon as one of the doctors approached them with a grim expression, the waiting room seemed to be getting even darker. All four of them could feel their bodies tense up and they quickly realized that none of them were prepared for the news that awaited them. Saya’s father left the waiting room to leave the four girls with the doctor. It felt like PoPipa had been split in half in a second, yet at the same time, they needed each other more than anything right now.

“Tell me it’s not true.”

“You’re _lying_! O-Tae isn’t…! O-Tae wouldn’t.” Rimi had never seen Kasumi so aggressive. The bright star of PoPipa gripped onto the collar of the doctor’s shirt and demanded some kind of truth out of him that he didn’t have.

“You’re _lying_! O-Tae is alive! O-Tae is _alive_!” Kasumi kept insisting, even as Rimi broke down in tears, sank down to the floor and begged the other girl to stop. Kasumi kept demanding, even as the doctor pushed her away and told her he would call the police.

Kasumi simply lunged forward and took hold of his shirt again, continuing to beg for a different truth – A truth where their O-Tae lived.

“You’re lying! You’re lying….” Yet, even Kasumi was starting to get discouraged. Rimi kept asking her to stop and right now even the silent Arisa and Saya were starting to get irritated.

“O-Tae is alive! She’s alive! You’re a li-“

“Kasumi that’s enough! Shut up!” Arisa had made her way over to Kasumi, quickly wrapping her arms around the girl and restraining her. The girl continued to struggle, wanting to lunge forward again. However, when Arisa pulled her back and Kasumi came face-to-face with a sobbing Rimi and a distant looking Saya, she died down. Anger and denial made place for grieve for their dead friend. Tears spilled over her cheeks like waterfalls.

All Arisa could do was grip onto her a bit tighter, burying her head in Kasumi’s back as she held onto her.

Poppin’ Party was broken.

* * *

The funeral was only a few days later. With Saya handling the eulogy for Poppin’ Party. She seemed to be the only one capable of speaking without breaking down completely. (Though by the end of her speech she was leaking a lot of tears) Kasumi, however, knew the truth. No- all of them knew the truth. Saya kept up her outward appearance, but as soon as she got home she had cried for hours on end, evident by the dark circles and red present around her eyes.

A lot of members from the other bands were there too. Even Rimi’s older sister, Yuri, had showed up to say goodbye to Tae.

Arisa felt touched to see so many people showing up and saying goodbye to Tae, but at the same time, it hurt like hell. Especially to see Tae’s parents sobbing on and on as their daughter was lowered into the ground. All the blonde could do was look at the coffin with downcast eyes. She had done her fair share of crying, and now, she was empty – Completely empty of tears.

* * *

Arisa was the first to talk of the devil’s topic.

“Maybe….maybe we should break up. It’s not the same without O-Tae around. I’m sure you all think the same.”

They were in Arisa’s warehouse, seated on the large sofa in their self-assigned spots. Quickly they had all noticed the spot between Arisa and Saya was empty, the spot where Tae had sat not even a week ago. It only spread the hole in all of their hearts.

“….Maybe that’s for the best. I-I’d feel guilty performing without O-Tae next to me,” Rimi said, her voice barely audible in the silent room. All of them were looking downcast as always. Saya was the only one with her face up, and Kasumi looked more downcast than any of them had ever seen her.

To Kasumi, Poppin’ party wasn’t just a group of friends, no. They were family. She was sure the others felt like that too. So hearing those words only caused more tears to fill her eyes. Instantly she felt Rimi and Arisa move closer to her. They weren’t quite touching her yet, but just their presence was comforting in a way.

“I-I don’t want that! I don’t want that. I don’t want PoPipa to be apart! Not now, not ever! I don’t want to lose O-Tae again! I don’t want to lose Saya, Rimi-rin and Arisa too!” Kasumi cried out, more tears rolling down her face as she now buried her face into Rimi’s chest, holding onto her and yelling out.

 _Again_. _Right. O-Tae is still alive within PoPipa…_

Saya suddenly sat up. She took her bag off the floor and started taking, other, tinier, bags out. They were cookie bags, filled to the brim with star-shaped cookies. Each little bag was decorated with a special colored ribbon and a star sticker at the end. None of them had to speak to know the link between the bags and them. Saya distributed the bags until there was one left with a blue ribbon holding it together.

“I agree with Kasumi,” Saya said. She opened her own bag of cookies slowly and took out one of the stars. The edges looked a little weird, but nobody would pay any attention to that.

“Poppin’ Party isn’t the same without all of us, I agree with that, but…” She place her bag back down and pushed all of them towards the middle of the table.

“….It doesn’t feel right to stop now. I don’t think it’s what O-Tae would have wanted. She loved this band a lot. She loved its members a lot. I doubt she wants all of that to just fade away now that she’s not here anymore. After all, O-Tae really loved playing with us.”

“Saya-chan..” Rimi looked at the bags of cookies before looking back up at Saya and meeting her gaze. “…I-I want to write a new song! O-One for O-Tae!”

Rimi gave Kasumi one final squeeze before pushing her away slowly. The cat-haired girl seemed to have calmed down a lot, though her face still looked messy from all the tears.

“L-Let’s all write a song together. As PoPipa, for O-Tae.”

* * *

Kasumi never did get used to it, nor would she probably ever. The way the spotlight hit her face and the crowd cheered for them. Even now, that they were on concert for the first time, it still all seemed strange and exciting to her. And right now in particular, her heart felt heavier as usual. She took hold of the microphone, letting  the random star hang from her shoulder for a little.

“Everyone! We have one last song for you!” She called out excitedly.  Sweat was rolling down her skin and she panted slightly. Her throat hurt a little, but she just needed to sing one more song, she would be fine.

She took one glance over her left shoulder to see the bright blue guitar Tae loved so much. Kasumi smiled to herself, then to the Arisa and Saya behind her, and then finally Rimi beside her. She looked back at the crowd, clearing her throat slightly.

“Everyone must be wondering why there’s a guitar on stage that’s not being played. I-I’m sure some of you might know why by now, and I’m very sorry we couldn’t inform you sooner. It has been really hard on all of us as well.” She felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Perhaps she wasn’t ready quite yet.

She felt a hand press down on her shoulder and turned to see Rimi with tears filling up her own eyes.

“It’s okay, Kasumi-chan.”

“Rimi-rin….” Kasumi nodded her head, a soft, bittersweet smile on her lips. She took another glance behind her to see both Saya and Arisa having tears in their eyes as well. Arisa wore that knowing smile, and Saya winked as soon as they came eye-to-eye.

They needed to do this. Not only for O-Tae, but for themselves. To keep on moving.

“One of our precious members has passed on! She was really precious to us so we decided to write a song for her! Poppin’ Party will never be the same without her, but we have decided to keep on moving to keep her memory alive! Because O-Tae meant so much to us!”

Kasumi took hold of her random star again, letting her fingers slide over the strings slowly.

“Please listen carefully to Poppin’ Party’s new song! Out of laughing matters!”

After that, Kasumi could barely hear the audience anymore. The only thing she heard was the sound of all the instruments surrounding her. The noises all her fellow band members were making for O-Tae and for themselves.

And though Kasumi knew it was impossible, she swore she could hear the guitar on her left faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Poppin party  
> (I proofread this for about 3 seconds.)


End file.
